drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Peruvian Puff Pepper
Peruvian Puff Pepper is the second episode of the third season of Drake & Josh. It aired on April 9, 2005. Plot Josh starts making salsa while listening to a cooking tape. The chef on the tape is named Orajio Hidalgo. He begins to cut the tomato, which the chef refers to as "chunking the tomato". Drake then pauses the tape and tells Josh in a prank to smell the tomatoes by pressing them up to his nose with great force. Josh does so, with Drake laughing at him. Megan asks if she can join their salsa team after Drake bragging about the TV but they deny her request. Because of this, she gets them concerned and they go to their room thinking she's there. It is revealed she was hiding under the counter. She comes into the kitchen and puts a highly reactive substance in their salsa. When they come back, they question why it's bubbling. The salsa then explodes and leaves a mess in the kitchen, causing Megan to smile as Walter and Audrey run into the kitchen. Walter and Audrey come in and begin to yell at the boys, leaving Megan innocent. The next day, Drake and Josh break into her room and find a control panel behind a unicorn painting which reveals the household all captured on camera. Drake declares that the monitors are used to know what the boys are doing all the time. He then presses a button, making Josh get shocked in the butt. He then says that's how it's been happening and thought it was puberty. The next day, when they show their parents, it is revealed that there is nothing but a regular old wall after they take off the painting..Drake and Josh try to explain, but in the end, Walter punishes them again. The next day, Megan answers the door, which reveals a man with a briefcase. Inside the case is a Peruvian Puff Pepper, which is one of the rarest peppers to come from Peru. She pays $40 for the peppers and takes them up to her room. Later, Drake and Josh scheme of a plan to steal the pepper from her room and manages to do so. Later during the night, Megan then goes into their room with a water gun and shouts "GET UP!" They continue to sleep like they couldn't hear her. Then Megan goes up to both of their beds and squirts them, waking them up. She demands the pepper to be handed back to her, but the boys pretend that they don't have it. She eventually gets out of the room after spanking Josh and squirting Drake and Josh again. At the Salsa Cook-Off, Drake and Josh use Megan's Peruivan Puff Pepper in their salsa and they end up winning the contest... Megan then tells Josh to reveal the secret ingredient used to make the salsa, which was the Peruvian Puff Pepper. The host declares that the pepper is illegal in the United States since it was proven to cause kidney failure and/or chapped lips. Drake and Josh are kicked out of the competition and the brand-new TV goes to Megan (despite the fact she came in second). In the end, Megan enjoys her brand-new TV while the boys are cleaning and repainting the kitchen as punishment for splattering the salsa over the kitchen earlier due to Megan planting the explosive substance in their salsa. Megan changes the channel to her hidden cameras to watch Drake and Josh arguing and fighting during their punishment of repainting the kitchen, much to Megan's enjoyment. Quotes Josh: I am so angry! Trivia *This episode is one of the most hated episodes of the show due to how Megan treats Drake and Josh throughout and how she, once again, wins at the end of the episode while the duo get no happy ending whatsoever. People also blame Walter and Audrey for believing Megan's stories over the duo's, despite the fact that there's absolutely zero proof they were responsible for the mess..... *In the iCarly episode iToe Fat Cakes, Carly is seen watching a part of this episode (specifically a part with Megan) Megan and Carly were both played by Miranda Cosgrove, so Carly was basically watching herself. *When Walter, Megan, and Audrey are watching TV right before the salsa explodes, if you listen carefully enough, you will hear that they are watching the Zoey 101 episode "Defending Dustin". *When Drake and Josh go into Megan's room when they found out about her entering the contest, the picture frame that opens up her surveillance panel is open. *This is the third episode in which Josh is wearing an earring with the first two being Pilot and First Crush. *At the beginning, it is implied that Josh lost a limb (off screen) from cutting the tomatoes. In the scene afterwards, he has a bandage on his pinky. *This is almost the first episode Drake and Josh almost finally get Megan in trouble by trying to show their parents all of the cameras she's got in her room behind her picture on the wall but they still didn't bust her or get her by trying to prove her pranks to their parents but still doesn't believe them because she always knows what Drake and Josh are up to. *When Megan watches Drake and Josh on her new TV she got from the salsa contest, she names her made up show and calls them Boob and Boober. *Megan's new TV in her room would not appear in any later episodes. *Drake and Josh talk about stealing Megan's Peruvian Puff Pepper and Josh has a flashback of some previous episodes such as The Bet, Guitar, Smart Girl, Blues Brothers, Driver's License, Mean Teacher. Goofs *At the end, Drake and Josh are fixing the kitchen but in the scene before Drake and Josh go to knock down the poster in Megan's room to find nothing in it, the kitchen is completely unharmed. *During the scene where Drake and Josh remember all the horrible things Megan has done to them, it includes the scene from Guitar in which Drake's guitar exploded, when it was actually Josh who caused it. *Also in that scene, it even includes the scene from The Bet where Megan slaps Josh, though Josh wanted her to do that. *When the salsa explodes, Walter clearly looks at Megan while she is smiling, but doesn't question it. *In the first scene, Drake cuts Josh's pinky finger while cutting tomatoes. In the next scene, he has a bandage on the finger. In all the scenes afterwards however, his pinky appears to be completely unharmed with no bandage. *In the scene where Josh wanted to taste Meghan's salsa, In the background, you can see the button used to reveal the control panel used to prank Drake And Josh *After Josh says "Let's steal those puff peppers", there is an arrow sound implying a transition, yet we don't see an arrow. **However there is an arrow transition from the house exterior to them at bedtime. **Drake and Josh splatter salsa everywhere in the kitchen but in other scenes when it shows the kitchen, all of the salsa is gone. **Josh says you can't cook salsa on the stove but he's wrong about that, you can cook salsa if you want, you can make salsa however you want in lots of ways, it doesn't matter how you make it. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Trivia